Charles Foster Hearse
Charles Foster HearseBarbara Mentee (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:14-7:16). Time Life Entertainment. Barbara says: "The legendary Charles Foster Hearse." (also known as Charles Foster Hearse I) was the founder of the "Spooks Illustrated," "Boosweek," and "Popular Phantasmics" magazines.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:15-5:18). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hearse is the man who publishes Spooks Illustrated and Boosweek." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:19-5:21). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And Popular Phantasmics." History Charles Foster Hearse I founded a publishing empire based on his love of the supernatural and occupied a locale named the Slime Life Building.Charles Foster Hearse III (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:20-7:24). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "My grandfather created a publishing empire..." Barbara Mentee (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:24-7:26). Time Life Entertainment. Barbara says: "Based on his love for the supernatural." Hearse was most famous for starting the magazine "Spooks Illustrated." He also amassed the world's largest collection of books on the supernatural, including "Rasputin's Spiritual Exercises" and "Rottweiler on Olfactory Manifestations."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:08-10:12). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Hearse assembled the world's largest collection of books on supernatural phenomenon."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:17-12:20). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Rasputin's Spiritual Exercises. Rottweiler on Olfactory Manifestations." The collection was seen on a television series called "Haunts of the Rich & Famous." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:16-10:20). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I've wanted to look at this library ever since I saw it on "Haunts of the Rich & Famous"." He also loved snow and had the Hearse Castle surrounded by artificial snow.Barbara Mentee (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:32-9:34). Time Life Entertainment. Barbara says: "Mr. Hearse liked winter." Hearse used his fortune to bring a cathedral named San Simoleon back from a trip to Europe and placed it on his property.Barbara Mentee (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:24). Time Life Entertainment. Barbara says: "San Simoleon."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:10-9:14). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "It must have cost a fortune to build that copy of a cathedral." In death, Hearse ironically became a ghost and haunted his castle.Charles Foster Hearse III (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:27-7:29). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "His ghost still haunts the mansion he built..." His grandson Charles Foster Hearse III offered the Ghostbusters the title of "Ghost Hunter of the Year" to whichever one of them succeeded in capturing his grandfather's ghost by sunrise.Charles Foster Hearse III (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:10-7:13). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "Spooks Illustrated was founded by my grandfather..." The Ghostbusters, after several failed attempts to trap Charles Foster Hearse I, realized that they were meant to be a team and that Charles Foster Hearse I wanted his sleigh Rosebud. He was last seen happily riding his sleigh in the snow as he dispersed. Since all of the Ghostbusters rid the mansion of the ghost, Charles Foster Hearse III decided that all of the Ghostbusters were worthy of being labeled "Ghost Hunter of the Year." Powers Charles Foster Hearse I had the standard abilities of ghosts. He also displayed the ability to form a conglomerate from billiard cues and balls, possessed an Egyptian statue, and formed a giant snowball. He was also rather agile and dodged the Proton Streams at every turn. Personality Not much was revealed of Hearse's personality until he was given his sleigh back. When riding Rosebud, he was shown enjoying his ride with childlike delight. Trivia *Charles Foster Hearse I is a parody of Charles Foster Kane from the movie Citizen Kane, played by the late Orson Welles. *On page one of Ghostbusters Issue #8, Charles makes a non-canon cameo as one of the paintings in the Arbutus Place Rest Home. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, Charles Foster Hearse makes a non-canon cameo. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Ghostbuster of the Year" References Gallery Collages BilliardsConstructinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png PossessedEgyptianStatueinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon CharlesFosterHearsePortrait.jpg|Portrait in Slime Life Building CharlesFosterHearse02.jpg|Hearse finds Winston CharlesFosterHearse03.jpg|Hearse chases Winston CharlesFosterHearse04.jpg|In a Billiards Construct CharlesFosterHearse05.jpg|Possessing Egyptian statue CharlesFosterHearse06.jpg|In a giant snowball CharlesFosterHearse08.jpg CharlesFosterHearse09.jpg CharlesFosterHearse10.jpg CharlesFosterHearse11.jpg CharlesFosterHearse12.jpg CharlesFosterHearse13.jpg CharlesFosterHearse14.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear21.jpg CharlesFosterHearse15.jpg CharlesFosterHearse07.jpg|Peacefully Dispersing Secondary Canon CharlesFosterHearseDemonInPictureIDW8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #8 CharlesFosterHearseIDWV2Issue13SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters